


ideas

by mirakururomansu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, they're so in love, wish i had what they have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirakururomansu/pseuds/mirakururomansu
Summary: john finding a prompt generator and putting up his name together with ten's name and recreating the prompts he got.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	ideas

John was unusually not busy this evening. He had already done all of the work: he handed in his assignments, he studied for his midterms, he even went to the library to borrow books he needed for his master thesis. Therefore he didn’t really know what he should do. It was getting late, but not this late for John’s boyfriend to come home. However it was already too late to go on a walk or meet with friends, who were probably flooded with their studies. So he ended up scrolling through the social media, again and again until something caught his eye. 

A friend of his posted a photo of her with her boyfriend on a pretty atypical date. He wasn’t curious about the details, what brought his attention was the second picture, which was actually a screenshot of a “prompt generator” site. The friend wrote that they got the date idea from this particular website and that they recommend it to anyone who wants to do something fun and maybe a little crazy. The more John read about it, the more he was fascinated and the more he wanted to try it out with his sweetheart. 

Without thinking too much, John searched for the website. After he’d found it and typed in his and the other boy’s names, he pressed the Enter, curious about the results. 

ten and john chilling out on beds and couches at a furniture store.

He laughed under his breath. It wasn’t a bad idea, well at least it wouldn’t be if Ten didn’t work at Ikea. John could only imagine how pissed Ten would be if he took him on a date back to the place where he spends nearly six hours everyday. 

He tried one more time. 

ten and john spending the night on the perfect hill for stargazing.

This one sounded perfect. Ten loved sky, cosmos, astronomy and everything related to this. His whole body was covered with space themed tattoos, such as stars, planets, galaxies, he even persuaded John to get matching tattoos of each other’s zodiac constellation. John wished he could take Ten on such a meaningful and cute date, but first of all they lived in the middle of a big city - it would be highly unlikely to see any stars there. Another reason was that the weather wasn’t nice, and it was apparently going to rain. With a heavy heart he gave up this idea.

He was about to look for another prompt, when he heard the door opening. He stood up from the couch, leaving the laptop with the open prompt site on the table, and headed to greet his boyfriend. Ten was taking off his shoes as John appeared in the corridor. He watched younger boy laying his stuff in place. When he was ready, John leaned for a kiss, but Ten just passed by and went to the living room. John sighed. He could already tell Ten had a terrible day, bang went planned prompt date. 

John followed Ten to the living room. Smaller one was sitting on the couch by that time, with the laptop on his lap. John wouldn’t mind, but then he realised…

‘Um… What were you doing, John?’ Ten asked looking up from the screen, clear confusion on his face. John’s ears turned red. How should he explain that? Where should he start?

‘Oh, well… I saw Melanie’s post about her relationship so… I wanted to try her idea out and… I… basically…’

‘...ended up on a prompt generator?’ Ten finished for him. Older one noded. He didn’t know why but it was so embarrassing, he wished he could just disappear. ‘I can’t believe that’ Ten laughed. ‘I did the exact same thing while driving home’ he admitted. John immediately felt hundred times better. There really must’ve been some kind of a magic bound between them, otherwise how would this happen? 

‘You shouldn’t be on your phone while driving, though’ John noticed. 

‘I was in traffic’ Ten rolled his eyes. ‘What’re you waiting for? Come here, let’s get us a prompt date’ 

Ten didn’t have to repeat himself. John sat next to him, closely enough for Ten to lay his head on the older's shoulder. The weight and heat of Thai boy were so comforting to him, nothing felt like home as much as Ten did. 

They started searching for something suitable for them both. Obviously, the whole process was not without giggles, salty comments and soft, tender kisses. Once an idea that one liked came up, the other would totally bash it. 

‘This one’s nice’ said John to the ten puts john's favorite movie on for a movie night! prompt. Ten laughed out loudly and kicked John’s arm. 

‘No, we are not watching Fast and furious tonight, tomorrow and any other day’/

After a while, Ten stopped on the ten breaking into john's room through their window idea. John gave him a serious look. 

‘Come on, baby!’ Ten couldn’t stop chuckling. ‘Wouldn’t you love it? I know you would!’

John just stayed silent. 

Ten was looking through all of these weird and sometimes ridiculously funny prompts, smile didn’t leave his face even for a while, his body trembled with laughter from time to time. And John couldn’t be more grateful for that. Even though Ten came home with such an awful mood, he somehow managed (by an accident, but it didn’t really matter) to cheer him up. Because there wasn’t anything more precious than joyfull Ten. 

‘John’ Ten pulled American boy’s shirt to get his attention, as he’d close his eyes and rest his head on the smaller boy’s one. ‘I honestly like this one’.

‘What is it this time?’ John didn’t bother to open his eyes and move his head from between Ten’s sweet-smelling hair. ‘Me giving you a piggyback or you doing my makeup with your eyes closed?’

‘I’m serious right now’ Ten moved and John’s head fell down. ‘Have a look at this one’

john and ten slow dancing with no music, arms wrapped tightly around each other, breaths mingling.

‘What was the last time we’ve been out together?’ Ten pouted. ‘Get dressed, we’re going to dance the night away’ Ten was ready to put on his shoes and leave the house, but John grabbed his hand to stop him for a moment.

‘We’ve got lectures in the morning, sweetheart. What about we stay home tonight, light some candles, turn on our favorite music and just vibe? We could also add this one:’

ten and john sharing soft kisses, lips barely touching, just chaste little things that leave both parties irrationally breathless.

Ten sighed. ‘You never liked going out to dance, did you?’ he raised his brow. Suddenly, he pulled John to himself with the hand he was holding. ‘But I like your idea’.

He stood on his toetips and grabbed the back of the older’s neck. They looked into each other’s eyes, John drowning in the depth of Ten’s irises, Ten seeing the whole universe in John’s gaze. Time stopped for them, everything disappeared in the name of this intimate moment, John could swear his heart skipped a beat or two. Eventually, Ten pulled John closer and kissed him on the lips. It was brief, delicate, almost dreamy. It was just a span of second, however both lovers would say it took a millenium. 

Ten wrapped his arms around John’s torso, pressed his forehead to older’s chest. John took a deep breath, feeling the warmth and scent of the other, skimmed his back, neck and temple. 

‘What music do you want me to turn on?’ John asked softly. A few butterflies woke up in his stomach when Ten made himself more comfortable in the hug.

‘Whatever you like’ Ten murmured. ‘I’ll go get the candles’

John didn’t really want to let go of his boyfriend, but he told himself it’s just for a few minutes. Ten went to their bedroom to take some candles, meanwhile John connected his phone to the speaker and played an old jazz playlist. He tuned down the speaker, so the music was just a soft background. Ten brought his favorite candles - in the scents of chocolate, cinnamon and coffee. They lit them together and turned off the lights. 

Ten began to rock to the rhythm, his moves were smooth and elegant. John appreciated the view of his boyfriend just vibing to the jazz classics, but only for a moment, because the smaller one grabbed him to dance. He put one of his hands on John’s shoulder, second entwined with his lover’s. John embraced Ten’s waist with his free arm, pulled the Thai boy closer and they started to swing from one leg to the other. The couple stayed silent, enjoying the moment of closeness. 

After a while of being like this, Ten raised his head. 

‘I missed it, you know’ started whispering. ‘I missed us being together. We’ve got so much work lately with our studies and my job we barely spend time with each other. I’m glad you found a moment for us’

John smiled tenderly. ‘We found it, sweetheart. Soon, the midterms will be over and we’ll have almost a month just for us two’

‘You sound as if you were speaking about a honeymoon’ Ten snorted, then leaned for a kiss. And he got one, fragile and light. 

‘Would you like it to be our honeymoon?’ John teased Ten by just touching, no pressing, no moving, just touching his lips.

‘Not really’ Ten let off of John’s hand to run his fingers through the older’s hair. ‘I’d rather it was something like May or June. We should plan something for May or June’

John didn’t reply, but kissed his boyfriend. This time he wasn’t stopping himself. He wanted to taste every inch of his lips as many times as possible, to feel him shake a little because of tension and emotions. Yet he turned to be the one shaking when Ten decided to open his mouth and licked his lower lip. 

‘Didn’t the prompt say lips barely touching?’ John mumbled with heavy breath.

‘You started’

The candles already burnt down, two lovers were still dancing to the quiet music in the dark, sharing kisses and love, forgetting about the whole world around.

**Author's Note:**

> lesbians and johnten stans are always winning prove me wrong also here's the site i used: https://prompts.neocities.org/


End file.
